Flawed Feud
by DeepShadows2
Summary: SpinOff By ESAlexis, Artimis, Severus, and Remus end up on a Mission and Alexis's life is nearly forfeit. See the Depth of the relationship flourish....


**

* * *

Flawed Feud**

By: EckoStalker

* * *

"Bloody deatheaters... stupid plan... stupid _mission..._ damn you, Artimis, '_oh, let's split up, it would confuse them... we'll meet back at the entrance...'_ I'm going to beat her with a bloody pole..."

Alexis muttered quietly to herself as she cautiously made her way around the tall half built and abandoned buildings, and vacant construction equipment.

Earlier that morning, she and Artimis were issued another mission. They had to go downtown a check out a new construction site that had been detected for numerous acts of dark magic. Remus Lupin had asked to aid them, and had also managed to drag Severus Snape along with them. Almost as soon as they had entered the huge site, they had been attacked by about ten or so deatheaters. Taken by surprise, they had barely managed to take cover in a small metal shed, as the deatheaters fell back to regroup from the aurors defensive attacks.

Artimis had foolishly suggested they split up and take different routes so as to draw attention away from each other, but no one argued and instead followed her plan. Lupin had taken off with Alexis as Artimis ran off with Severus. About ten minutes later, Remus and Alexis trying their best to backtrack to the entrance, they were once again attacked, and Remus shoved Alexis away as the dark wizard lunged at Remus. She was ordered to leave, and only did so when Remus threatened to stun her himself. Now she was lost in the maze of tall metal structures.

Dark was fast approaching, and Alexis was getting nervous that she wouldn't make it out of there in time and wouldn't find Lupin. Presently as she crept along the deserted paths and roads, her thoughts drifted to the deatheaters, at least, she _thought_ they were deatheaters.

They wore the black cloaks pulled low over their faces, but they were tall and slender under the drapery of the cloaks. Plus their movements were so fluid and uniform with each other. The regular human deatheaters were independent and erratic. The thing that bugged Alexis the worse was that these _deatheaters_ didn't carry wands. Their attacks were voiceless and natural, their hands the only things issuing the attacks. Alexis pushed aside the confusing speculations, and took inventory of her surrounds.

_Why the hell would people want to build more buildings? Don't we have enough?_

_I know, it's like a city in itself._

_(Artimis! Where the hell are you? I'm lost!)_

_Well, where's Remus?_

_(We got attacked and split up even worse, thanks to your brilliant idea, I'm completely lost.)_

_Sorry. Can you tell me what section you're in?_

_(Well, let me see. Sorry, don't see any signs saying 'You are here'. And it's not like I can send up a signal with those damn deatheaters around.)_

_Oh... right... um, well backtrack and make it back to where we first split. You should be able to find the entrance from there._

_(What about Remus?)_

_He's a big boy. He'll find his way here. Come on! Hurry and get out of there._

_(Okay. Okay. Hold your horses...)_

_I really hate that..._

_(Hehehehehehe...) _

A soft rustle of cloth and a crunch of gravel under a foot distracted the young auror's attention, and Alexis spun around, wand at the ready as she strained to see into the gloom of the shadows around her. She quickly noticed that she was out in the open, without any nearby convenient cover, but she was ready to fight anyways. A dark silhouette shone to the left and Alexis glared and tensed, ready to defend herself. A familiar deep voice brought Alexis out of her mode and struck her like a blow. "A, Alexis..." the figure stumbled, leaning against a wall behind him. Alexis ran over and gently helped Remus Lupin up as he started to slide down along the wall. "What happened!? Are you alright? I came looking for you, but got lost..." Alexis spoke quietly and worriedly, looking him over. He was pale and trembling, a pained look in his eyes. After a moment, he spoke labouredly. "He left, after a while... had to come find you... Alexis, they're not... human. Not sure what... LOOK OUT!"

Alexis was shoved to the ground as Remus shielded her with his body. She felt him get hit and flung against the wall as a black shadow pinned him. Alexis looked up from the ground and saw the deatheater restraining Lupin. Suddenly a second one appeared right in front of Alexis, and she yanked out her wand in defense. She heard the being holding Remus mutter in a deep guttural but silky voice,

"He is not one of them, Mistra..."

"No. But _she _is..."

Alexis looked confused and prepared to throw a stunning spell, but a third shadow flitted into her vision, and her wand hand was snapped back and she yelped, dropping her wand and cradling her bruised wrist to herself. Suddenly a hand was around her throat and she was also pinned to the wall beside Lupin. Remus saw this and yelled in anger, lashing out unexpectedly and tackling his captor to the ground, both struggling for dominance over each other. Alexis was fed up, and decided to turn into her wolf form. The person holding her muttered in surprise. "Demon spawn..."

Alexis growled and bit down on the person's arm, tearing into it. He let go of her and fell back, yelling out almost animal-like as he tried to pry her off. Alexis changed back and stood, picking up her wand and pointing it. Right then, she felt a hand near the base of her neck, and a blast of white hot pain cut into her head. Alexis cried out, and struggled to remain upright. She felt the pain increase, and her vision was filled with bright sparks as her mind felt as if a dozen knives were shoved through it. Alexis fell to her knees, and dimly saw a figure kneel in front of her, Alexis's gaze locking with a pair of slited blood red glowing eyes.

Alexis mumbled, "Ouch... not fair..." right before she slumped to the ground, falling into the pain induced oblivion of unconsciousness.

--------------------------------------

"Severus, you're a bloody moron."

"Why, because I do not wish to be caught, tortured, and killed? Does that not sound like a logical excuse?" Severus growled, walking in front of Artimis. Artimis muttered something about not leaving them behind. Severus rolled his eyes. "We _aren't._ We're just going to wait for them where it is safe for us also, understood?" He got no answer, but Artimis did continue to follow him.

Suddenly, Artimis gasped, and fell to her knees, holding her head and wincing in pain. Severus jerked to a halt and kneeled next to her confusingly. He heard her choke out. "Alexis... she, she's in t... trouble..."

Severus pulled her up, supporting her as her pain passed. She breathed raggedly, then tried to call out to Alexis mentally. She received no reply. "I'm going after them."

"No. Not yet... Remus might try to contact us. We cannot leave yet...... I know she isn't dead."

Artimis glared at him for a minute and he took it, until she finally turned away, nodding in perceptively. They remained near the entrance to the site, silent and brooding over the situation. After a while, Artimis was about to say fuck it, stun Snape, and take off anyway, when the pair saw a dark, stumbling figure coming towards them out of the depths of the many buildings and construction.

Severus's eyes widened slightly, and with a swish of black cloaks, he swiftly made his way towards the figure. Artimis followed shortly behind. As they got closer, she gasped, recognizing the beaten form of Remus Lupin. He fell to his knees wearily, breathing labouredly, and Snape and Artimis also kneeled next to him. He was pale and trembling, bleeding from a head wound and several other deep gashes on his body. Artimis asked frantically, "Are you alright!? Where's Alexis? Did you find her...''

Remus swallowed and spoke in a harsh, rasping voice, "We got ambushed... three of them... they're not deatheaters... Alexis, tried to stop them...I tried to get to her... all of them, they took her... Alexis is gone..." then, with a pain filled moan, Remus keeled over and passed out. Artimis sat back in shock at this information, staring down at him in numb stupor. Severus cursed under his breath, and summoned a stretcher. He stood and lifted the injured werewolf up onto it, then turned to Artimis, gently lifting her to her feet. He knew they had to fall back and get organized, and if they lingered any longer, Artimis would get unreasonable and take off blindly like she usually did. So, leading the magical stretcher, Snape grabbed Artimis's arm and quickly made his way to their back up shelter before Artimis could get even a word in.

-----------------------------------------

Alexis came to awareness cold and smarting, her head aching something fierce. She groaned and opened her eyes, her vision blurry and filled with bright flashes like from a strobe light. They passed after a moment, and Alexis looked down. She was sitting in a stone chair, her hands tied behind her, and her feet tied at the bottom of the chair. She looked up in confusion and found she was in a dim, concrete room. No windows or furniture of any kind could be seen, except for a lone door almost directly across from her. From the looks of it, the room hadn't been used in ages. Stains and dirt encrusted both the walls and floor, and the room smelled of mold, staleness, and decay. She struggled, testing her bonds, feeling them bite painfully into her wrists and ankles. She decide to turn into her Animagus form. As she concentrated, the same blinding flash of light seared across her mind, and spread through her nerves making her yelp in brief pain and breaking her concentration. Well, that wasn't an option anymore.

"Damn... damn, damn, DAMN!" Alexis growled, struggling wildly in the ropes that held her.

"Such anger and violence. Though it is expected from your kind, _tontwin_."

Alexis looked up as a black cloaked figure glided into the room to stand in front of her. Alexis glared, then gasped as the figure's cloaks slid away to reveal the person.

It had a womanish figure, tall and slender, but toned. Except, her skin was a deep blue, glistening as if scaled. It fitted her body as natural clothing, which was why she wore none. A long, thin, prehensile tail snaked out from behind her and danced with a life of its own. Her legs were long and ended in cat-like paws, though bigger and wider, like a lion or tiger's. Its head was slightly elongated, with thick wisps of blue black hair that framed her face, hanging to just below its small, tipped ears. Her eyes were slited and glowing red, filled with pride and authority. Black tattoos of some unknown patterns and language etched themselves around her eyes, snaking down her slender neck, swirling over her arms, and illustrating the rest of her body.

Alexis stared in awed silence. The creature cocked her head slightly at Alexis's confused and genuinely surprised expression. She spoke in the silky guttural voice, "I am confused as to why you gaze upon me with such surprise and unfamiliarity, tontwin. Is it really that you don't recognize our kind, or is it a clever ploy to throw us off guard?"

Alexis shook her head to rid of her shock then spoke softly, "Well _duh_ I don't recognize you. I've never seen one of you in my entire life! What the hell's a tontwin?!"

The creature gazed at her in perplexity for a moment, then looked slightly amused, in a grim sort of way. "You must be new in that barbarian army of theirs. Either that or our magic was too strong and affected your memory."

"Army? Are you referring to the Ministry of Magic? In that case, I am sort of new. Never heard the name tontwin for it though..."

"We do not associate with those human wizards. Except the one. He was unique, he led us to you tontwin and your allies. We are grateful for that." The creature spoke almost affectionately, as another of the creatures entered the room to stand beside this one.

Alexis shook her head in amazement. "Well then, I don't know what army you're talking about. And I'm not _tontwin_, I'm Alexis Whyte. Who are you guys?"

The two creatures looked at each other in confused awe. The 1st one spoke again. "Fine, tontwin. I will humor you to some degree. I am Mistra, leader of the rebel refugees of Kantheens whom you and your kind have hunted so unmercifully for too many years. And you are undoubtedly one of the Tontwins. Your small size and characteristic ivory hair, along with your magical aura determine that, but your eyes... they are strange. Your kind usually have eyes colored ice-gray. Full of arrogance, cruelty, and ruthlessness. Yours are the color of the forests and gems. You are also unique, and must be valuable to them."

To their surprise, Alexis gave a small laugh of unbelief. "Sorry dudes. Never heard of them before. You guys are making a mistake. But I am valuable to my friends, and they won't take kindly to this..."

"Tis that a threat?" The new one spoke angrily, stepping forward.

Alexis shook her head erratically. "No! I'm just saying you got the wrong person! If you let me go now, I'm sure no one will get touchy about it!"

"Dantin, how much energy did you put into the spell?" Mistra spoke to the creature who confronted Alexis. He turned to her obediently and answered.

"Only enough to subdue her. It was a good amount, but this is definitely a lie. Look, she _is_ one of them. I also am sure the Dark Lord would not lie to us."

Mistra looked at the ground in thought, then looked back up at him in determination. "Yes, I agree. Proceed with the interrogation."

"Interrogation for what!? I'm not lying!!"

Dantin turned and was suddenly about three inches from Alexis's face. He hissed angrily. "We do not tolerate lies. You will give us the locations and weaknesses of your peoples' strongholds, so we can rise against them and so live in freedom and peace. We will get the information from you one way or another. If you cooperate, your death will be quick and painless, if you do not wish to join us."

Alexis stared back at him in confused terror bordering on anger. She growled back. "I already told you. I'm NOT a damn Tontwin! I'm not going to tell you the locations, because I don't know what the fuck they even are!! Let me go!!" Once again, Alexis struggled and tried to turn to her animagus form. She ended in failure, but continued to struggle in the bonds. The male Kantheen stepped back and looked at Mistra, locking gazes.

_**She will not cooperate, they never do. It is your decision, Mistra. Do I proceed?**_

_**Yes, we must get those locations at any cost. You may continue. Though I ask you listen if she tries to make contact with any of the foreigners she was found with, they will try to come for her. I will go now.**_

Dantin nodded and turned to Alexis, his gaze searing into Alexis as she struggled. Suddenly Alexis cried out in pain, every nerve in her body felt as if on fire along with her mind, and she struggled to breathe through the intense pain. It stopped after a moment, and she slumped in the chair in relief, breathing shallowly. Dantin spoke. "I will get those locations out of you. You can do it the easy way, or it can be very painful for you."

Alexis glared up at him, her eyes blazing as she replied through gritted teeth." I've already told you my answer."

"Very well."

Mistra exited the room, striding down the vacant hall towards a meeting room, but in her mind she could still hear the enemy's mental screams of pain and anguish as Dantin proceeded with the interrogation. She felt no pity, only a sense of what must be done.

---------------------------

"Alexis! Look out!" Remus yelled, sitting up abruptly from his resting place on a cot in the living room. Artimis rushed to his side and pushed him back down on the bed, where he looked around frantically, then closed his eyes and groaned. Severus walked in from the kitchen area, and Remus opened his eyes to glare at him wearily.

"You should have gone after her. I would've been fine!"

"No, you wouldn't have. Would you also risk us? Better to go in daylight and aid her then stumble blindly around in the dark to get captured as well." Severus scowled matter-of-factly. He looked away a bit angrily, but understood his point. Artimis kneeled into his field of vision, looking worried. "Remus, have you any clue which way they took her. What exactly were those things also if they weren't human? Try to remember!"

Severus put a hand on her shoulder, and she calmed down somewhat. Remus swallowed, and sat up slowly on his bed. Artimis stood beside it as Severus took a seat next to her.

"Well, there were three of them, and all were dressed like deatheaters. But they moved so fast, no human could achieve how easily and quietly they moved about. None of them had a wand either, in fact, only one used magic, which was on Alexis so she would go along quietly. They, they didn't want to kill me either, just make sure I didn't follow them. They... they moved deeper into the site, away from the only entrance. And I swear, they had _tails_. I'm not kidding."

Severus and Artimis looked at the ground in contemplation, Artimis developing a look of determination on her features. Suddenly she cried out, falling to her knees and clutching her head. Remus jumped back, almost falling off the bed, Severus jumped up in great confusion. Artimis spoke in a pain-filled voice, not looking up. "I... I feel w, whatever Alexis, feels, r... remember?... Right n... now, she's n, not feeling to... too good..." She relaxed suddenly, dropping her hands and breathing shallowly. Severus lifted her and set her in his chair, where she leaned back in relief. He and Remus looked at each other in worry and knowing. Then, as suddenly as the last fit passed, another one ensued. Artimis whimpered, stiffening and trembling as she doubled over in pain. Remus spoke hurriedly, whispering for only Severus. "They... they're torturing Alexis... God knows how long it will last, Severus. You know Occlumency, help Artimis somehow!"

Severus thought for a moment, then kneeled on one knee so he was eye level with Artimis. She locked eyes with him, and he saw pain, sorrow, and anger. She nodded, and he commenced the magic. He delved into her mind, shifting through the conflicting emotions, memories, and pain. He soon found a string of power, and gasped at its strength and intensity. This was it. He braced himself, and pushed his mental self straight into the string, staggering back momentarily as the pain and emotion hit him with full force. He quickly built up a barrier to stop the flow of power and magic, then Severus blinked, breaking eye contact as he finished. He stumbled, holding himself up with a hand on the floor, breathing raggedly. Artimis immediately relaxed, leaning wearily back in the chair, closing her eyes to rest and breathing shallowly.

Remus silently, leaned down and pulled Severus up from his position on the floor. He pushed Remus away and slumped into another vacant chair, closing his eyes also. Remus shook his head minutely, leaning back on his cot. So the three slept uncomfortably, till first light would wake them and the plans ensue.

------------------------------------

The thin whip-like tail lashed out and around with perfect precision, lancing Alexis across the face, creating first a welt, then a straight line of blood. Alexis grimaced and opened her eyes, but remained silent. She sat slouched in the stone chair, too weak and tired to sit straighter. They wouldn't let her rest for no more then the duration than about 10 seconds, enough time for the worse of the pain to pass, and prepare her for the rush of the next. Barely a mark covered her body though, their pain affecting mostly the inner mind and nerves, the only marks being from the Kantheen's tail and occasional clawed fist as they woke her from the peaceful void of unconsciousness.

"Save yourself this torment. Only a few words, that's all, that will save you. Is it honestly that hard?"

Alexis glared at him wearily but angrily, trembling with fatigue and pain. She spoke in a rasping voice. "How do you expect me to tell you something I don't know? If you guys are so _wise_, why can't you tell that I'm telling the bloody truth?''

The Kantheen shook his head in frustration, red eyes glimmering as his anguish grew. Twice Alexis had tried to call out to Artimis, but the pain of the attacks had broken her concentration, she was afraid to try again. But to Alexis's unbelief, her tormentor turned and stride out the door. Alexis stared after him in amazement, then she wasted no time in trying to contact Artimis once again. She closed her eyes with the exertion it took, and struggled to make the link, but she encountered a barrier. With a small gasp, Alexis exerted as much strength as she could, and felt the mental barricade crumble.

_(Artimis! Please, answer me!)_

_Oh my god, Alexis! Where are you!? Are you okay? I'm coming to find you, don't worry..._

_(Not by yourself! Bring Severus and Remus... these people are too strong... have no clue where I'm at... please hurry Artimis...)_

_Are you alright? I, I can't come after you if I don't know where you are... You have any clue?_

_(I don't know! It feels like I'm in one of those buildings at the site... I'm not sure... hurry Artimis, I can't take it too much longer... no, hold on...)_

Suddenly an image of the Kantheen leader Mistra flashed into her mind, smiling grimly.

_**Thank you tontwin. We needed bribery, and it seems you provided your own. We also know much more than that...**_

Alexis gasped aloud, realizing what her captor meant, she quickly called to Artimis.

_(NO! Don't come! They know you're coming! Get out of there before they get you all too!)_

_I'm not leaving you!_

_(You must! I'll find a way out! Don't come! Please, for me...)_

With that, Alexis threw up a barrier against Artimis, her first strong one ever. She wouldn't let them track Artimis no further. It was a mistake to contact her.

Alexis's eyes widened as Mistra entered yet again, triumph in her eyes.

"You have allowed us into your mind tontwin. By making contact with your ally, you have given us her location. We were even able to find out some of your weaknesses. I suggest you tell us what we need to know. If not to save yourself, then to save your friend."

Alexis glared viciously, speaking softly, "She won't come. I've already warned her. She'll leave before you get there, so you are asking in vain. I don't know the locations, that's the truth. Think what you will, I have nothing more to say."

Mistra looked thoughtful for a moment, studying Alexis thoroughly. "It is said honor your enemy for their cleverness in their victories. You are very loyal and brave in the face of your own death, I respect you for that." She lowered his eyes, and bowed slightly, Alexis looked up at him, silent. She stood tall after a moment and spoke in determination. "But that does not sway me from what must be done."

Alexis looked at him, then spat to the side, smirking grimly.

Mistra stepped up to her, and she leaned back, not sure of what to expect. Suddenly she lashed out with a clawed hand, catching Alexis roughly under the chin, jerking her head up. Alexis grimaced slightly, trying to breath in her grasp. She looked at her smugly and stated softly, "What is it you most fear? Not death, we see. Nor pain. And we saw that fighting is the motivation in your life. But what would happen if we took that away from you? Took away the most valuable asset most everyone needs in combat?"

Alexis's eyes widened slightly, fearing that they already knew. The Kantheen's eyes closed slightly, and warmth spread quickly through her hand and through Alexis's face, quickly turning painful. Soon, her eyes started to feel as if burned, and her vision turned red at the edges. She gasped out, struggling, but she held her fast. Her eyes seared in pain, spreading to the back of her head and swirling everything in her eyesight. Alexis cried out, feeling something wet trickle from her eyes, and soon her vision turned dim, and the sight of Mistra soon faded as Alexis's eyesight was taken from her. She felt her hand let her go and she yelled out in fear and anguish. She wasn't dead, but she was incapable of sight, blind.

This was Alexis's worst fear, to not be able to see her enemy, his attacks, and his retreats. To stumble around, fearful of the smallest things, lost in a void of darkness. To Alexis, this was almost worse than death.

"Do you see now how serious and powerful we are? It is foolish to not cooperate." She heard the door open, and she spoke again, "I will let you dwell on the subject for a while. I am sure you will not sleep on it." With a slight click, Alexis was left alone in the dark. She cried out in sorrow, fear, anger... and hopelessness. Alone and in the dark, she was truly afraid.

----------------------------------

Artimis lay peacefully asleep, faint stirrings taking place in her head. Suddenly, she felt a rush of hurt and suffering and she awoke, almost crying out. A voice echoed in her head, bring immense relief and joy as Alexis broke through to her. She quieted herself, noticing it was barely daylight, and both adults lay sleeping deeply in front of her. She leaned back and tried talking to Alexis to find out where she was. She sounded freaked out and on edge, her thought voice laced with pain and hope. She felt another presence enter her mind, and gasped at the aura of magic she felt radiating from it. She couldn't discern the words, but Alexis seemed to have pushed it away and yelled to Artimis frantically.

_(NO! Don't come! They know you're coming! Get out of there before they get you all too!)_

_I'm not leaving you!_

_(You must! I'll find a way out! Don't come! Please, for me...)_

Then Artimis was blocked out. As hard as she tried, she couldn't contact Alexis back. She figured the other presence must've been one of her captors. Artimis stood up and started pacing the room, on the verge of tears at her frustration. She stopped, gazing at the sleeping, peaceful forms of the two teachers, and made up her mind. She raced into a back room for a moment, then came out equipped with her wand and cloaks, and silently exited out through a back window, starting off at a brisk run towards the construction site.

_Severus wouldn't let me go. Remus can't right now, plus he might get too nervous over her... This'll give them enough time to call for back up aurors and me to find Alexis before something really bad happens..._

She slowed to a cautious walk once the entrance to the site came into view, and she went on alert for signs of any stalkers. Alexis was probably right, they might be waiting for her. But she'd be damned if she was just going to let them have Alexis that easily. Shapes and details were discerning themselves more distinctly as the morning commenced, causing the shadows to scurry back in retreat from the light, and a light foggy mist to lay low over the ground like an eerie omen. Artimis walked as silently as possible farther into the maze of buildings and construction, trying to sense a magic detection no matter how faint or concealed. She held her wand at the ready, slowly swinging it around towards any place she scanned, her blue eyes sparkling with determination and caution. She heard a slight rush of air behind her like a light breeze, and she spun around gracefully, coming face to face with a creature she had never seen or heard about before. Artimis instinctively stumbled back a step, and fell into another body right behind. They stared in unemotional silence upon her.

Artimis growled. "Where's Alexis."

"If you wish to see her, you will come along quietly." spoke one in a silky deep voice.

"I don't only want to _see_ her, I want her let go. Now."

"We are sorry. That is not possible. But you will be coming with us. Your _friend_ does not wish to cooperate. But we are sure that if you are present, she will talk."

Artimis stared at them in growing anger and confusion, starting to back out from between the two creatures, which turned in unison, stepping after her. "What does she know that you guys want!? I think you all have the wrong person..."

"No. We are sure." With that said, the Kantheen on the left raised its hand and muttered something. Artimis ducked as a flash of red light streamed towards her, and she lunged at the Kantheen, yelling, "_Stupefy!"_

The creature blocked the spell with his hand just as Artimis tackled the other one. They rolled on the ground, Artimis punching at every available space. The other creature glided down upon her, and Artimis turned slightly, pulling the creature she attacked up and around as the oncoming being threw a spell. He hit his partner, and it screamed out animal-like, crumpling to the ground momentarily. Artimis stumbled back and threw her spell, "_Petrificus Totalus!"_

The remaining creature held up a fist, and the spell turned cleanly around and hit Artimis full on to her surprise. She fell to the ground paralyzed, eyes blazing in anger as the creatures closed in upon her, one binding her hands roughly. The other released the spell and jerked Artimis up roughly, where she commenced to struggle furiously. The creature wouldn't tolerate it, and Artimis's whimpers and cries of pain soon echoed hollowly and faintly around the buildings as her captors subdued her and disappeared into the last remaining shadows as daylight approached more brightly.

Artimis didn't struggle any further, allowing the creatures to take her to Alexis. She figured she should've thought of that in the first place, and cursed herself for the extra pain the ignorance granted her. She had been blindfolded, and was led quickly and without rest around many twists and turns, into buildings and down hallways, finally coming to one where they gradually descended, the air growing mustier and cooler as they went further underground.

Her footsteps sounded off the stone floor, the only ones heard as the two creatures escorting her treaded silently and softly. The trio stopped abruptly, and a door was heard knocked upon. She heard it creak open, and she was yanked inside, listening vainly for anything. A second later after hushed whispers and mutterings she didn't understand, Artimis's blindfolds were removed, and the sight that met her eyes brought a cry to her lips. Alexis was slumped lowly in a rough stone chair, her bound wrists bleeding and raw from where the tight cords bit into her skin. She was deathly pale and visibly trembling, several precise cuts were placed across her features and torn across the skin of her arms and shoulders. What scared Artimis about her appearance the most was that Alexis didn't, couldn't, see her. Alexis's tears mingled with the sticky blood that leaked from the corners of her eyes, which were a dark, blackish green color now, and turned away from Artimis. Artimis cried out, and tried to rush to her best friend's side, but was restrained. Alexis's head jerked up, and she looked around frantically and sorrowfully.

"Artimis!? Is... Is that y, you? Where a, are you!?"

Artimis called out to her, her voice almost cracking as she spoke softly. "I'm right in front of you. Don't worry, we'll get out of this... I'll help you..."

"Wh.. why did you c.. Come here! I as, asked you not t... to!" Alexis spoke tearfully, her head still moving, trying to focus on Artimis's voice. Artimis remained silent, tears slipping down her face. The Kantheens let her go after a spoken command, and she ran to Alexis's side, carefully putting her bound wrists around Alexis's neck and hugging her gently. Alexis jumped in surprise at the sudden touch, then leaned into Artimis, her trembling more pronounced.

"I... I can't s, see! I wou, would've let them t... take anything else... but, but... oh my god... Artimis, please help..." she sobbed quietly into Artimis's shoulder. Artimis held her tight, her own tears flowing at their predicament. She had never seen Alexis this scared before, not since their first fight long ago in their school days.

One of the Kantheens came and pulled Artimis away, and Alexis slumped further into her chair, a look of deep sorrow and panic overcoming her features. Artimis was pulled over to the fall wall opposite Alexis, where her bound wrists were chained above her head to the stone wall. She glared viciously at the creatures, but they merely ignore her as they left, leaving only a single female and tall male in their wake.

The female walked up to Artimis and spoke. "I am Mistra, leader of the rebel band of Kantheens. This tontwin you call _friend_ has a great offense against our people, whom she aids in killing every chance their and her kind find. Maybe you can convince her to cooperate. For both your sakes."

Artimis gazed at her as if the Kantheen was speaking an entirely different language, then spoke angrily. "You accuse _my_ friend of killing you guys without a qualm?! How _dare_ you! If she did that, _I_ would kill her! You all are a bunch of sick, demented..." Suddenly she cried out in pain as her mind blazed in searing hot agony, creating flashes before her eyes that vibrated painfully. The pain lessened and she leaned heavily against the wall, breathing quickly.

"Artimis! You okay!? Damn bastards! Leave her out of this! She didn't do a fucking thing!"

"Silence! You are in no position to be giving orders yourself!'' spoke the male, Dantin. Alexis sneered in his general direction, her face flushing in growing anger. Artimis smiled inwardly, knowing what would happen soon. Dantin stepped up to Alexis, leaning to come face to face with her. Alexis leaned back fearfully, the change in air pressure startling her, but her disfigured eyes still blazed angrily.

"Do you find this amusing now? Does your kind have a sick delight in watching, or _listening_, to their allies' cries of torment?"

Alexis remained silent, facing him. He frowned in frustration, whipping his tail out behind him and catching Artimis across her face painfully. She jerked her head to the side with the force, gasping out and wincing. She saw Alexis stiffen, a scowl forming on her features. Alexis growled again. "I'm telling you, leave her the fuck alone."

Dantin gave an odd bark of laughter, drawing his tail back and quickly wrapping it around Alexis's throat, pushing her back into the chair. Alexis struggled for breath, but refrained from crying out at a thin trickle of blood dripped from the forming slices on her neck. Dantin hissed to her. "We do as we must to get what we need. Yours and her life are forfeit. And I will make it extra painful for both of you in payment of your inappropriate orders."

Alexis choked out as best as she could, sweat condensing on her forward as the temperature rose a few degrees in the room," Wrong thing to say. I don't care how you kill me, but I refuse to let you touch my friend!" She shouted the last as much as she possibly could, and this time Dantin screamed out in pain, whipping his tail to himself as it blackened and boiled under the intensity of the green flames radiating from Alexis.

--------------------------------------

Severus awoke to Remus shaking him roughly. He wearily glared at him, and noticed his frantic expression. He sat up, gazing in the direction Remus was gesturing. The seat where Artimis was last seen dozing in was vacant. The two professors looked grimly at each other, then both got up simultaneously, Remus a bit stiffly, and they searched the house. Remus rushed into the girls' room, noticing Artimis's wand and cloaks missing from their resting spots. He turned to yell for Severus, but a small slip of paper caught his attention. He picked it up, skimmed over it, and then yelled for Snape. Severus rushed in and quickly read the note over Lupin's shoulder. It said simply:

_Got contacted by Alexis. Had to go. Knew you both wouldn't let me, so I left you this instead. Either bring back-up or find us near the place where we first split up yesterday. Alexis warned me there might be people already waiting for me there, so, can you guys hurry it up a bit? It would help..._

_-Artimis_

Severus cursed under his breath and whisked out the door with Remus on his heels. They barely stopped to grab their wands and cloaks before they quickly apparated to the entrance to the construction site.

Remus held out his wand and muttered, "_Point Me._" The wand barely jerked, but did none-the-less enough to give them a general direction in which to start. It indeed led to the area where the group first split up to get away.

_It didn't work out to well_, the thought stood out grimly in both their minds as they quickly scanned the lot. It was a deserted as one of those old ghost towns in those black and white western flicks. They split to look in the few surrounding buildings, but met back in the lot, both without a clue. Remus spoke again to his wand, adding more energy and magic into to it. They both felt somehow that the girls didn't have a lot more time.

The wand gave an almost indistinct jerk towards a direction that led deeper into the construction site. They walked for it seemed ages that was only about an hour, twisting and turning, their only wisps of faith in the nudges and points of a piece of wood.

At one point they stopped to rest in a desolate, eerie section of buildings, and Remus's wand gave a strange tilt downward. He gestured for Severus to look, and the Potion's Master gave him a look of deep confusion. Both looked down at the ground in unison, not knowing what to think. Suddenly Severus gasped and fell to the ground, clutching his arm that concealed the infamous Dark Mark that all deatheaters carried. Severus winced in pain, gritting his teeth as the pain weaved in and out in waves of intensity, much like the wavering of... flames.

Remus grew a bit frantic, wand drawn and him spinning around, ready to defend himself and Severus against an attack of Deatheaters, or even the Dark lord himself. After a few moments, the pain lessened, and Severus stumbled to his feet, growling, "Put your bloody wand down, Remus. It isn't them. It was Alexis. And she's not too happy..."

"Well, then where the hell can she be?!" Remus hollered in panic and frustration. Severus smiled grimly and gestured downward, at the ground. Remus looked confused for a moment, then realization dawned upon him. Severus pulled out his wand and spoke a spell, it leading them towards a building that contained more entrances than to those leading in or out.

After a bit of searching, they found a hidden passage that led underground. Following it down, both wizards wondered what persons would be doing down here with two girls for almost no reason in particular. What they encountered pushed all thoughts of those away.

---------------------------------------------

Artimis smiled grimly, relaxing slightly against the wall where she was bound. The creatures Dantin and Mistra yelled out in fear at this new magic, writhing as the flames licked around the room, singing and burning their tough skin and delicate but strong limbs. They stumbled, almost crawled, out of the room, leaving the door open as they cried out in pain and trying to flee from the angry green flames. Artimis's rope bonds burned off her wrists, and she slumped against the wall in relief, rubbing them. Alexis's bonds also singed off, and after a moment, she slumped weakly to the floor, the flames around her body slowly diminishing. She lay back prone on the floor, all her energy spent with that last burst of action. Artimis crawled over to her and made her sit up, gently shaking her to keep her awake.

"We're not out of this yet Alexis. You have to stay awake, they'll come back..."

"I can't do anything anymore Artimis. I... I don't even think I can walk... I don't want to... what if I get us into deeper trouble? Distracting you or something..." Alexis mumbled to herself, blind eyes turned blankly towards the floor, tears making highlights in the dried blood on her face. Artimis shook her head roughly, turning Alexis to face her. Alexis looked at little off to the right, but got in the general direction.

Artimis spoke gently. "You are coming with. I risked my neck for you, and you for me. Now get your ass up and come on!" Artimis stood shakily and pulled Alexis to her feet. Alexis wavered precariously, and Artimis supported her. She thought a moment, then thought of something. She set Alexis back in the chair for a moment, then stood back. Alexis sat straighter, looking around in panic. "Artimis?! Where are you!?"

"Hold on a minute, I've got an idea." She concentrated hard, pushing her pain and weariness aside, shifting into her horse form. She shook her mane gracefully and kneeled horse-style next to Alexis's chair.

_Now, I'm right in front of you. Grab on, you'll ride. _

Alexis smiled small and leaned forward, feeling along Artimis's horse neck to get a hold on her mane. As gently as possible, Alexis pulled herself onto Artimis's back, wobbling a bit. Artimis quickly got to her four feet, and turned towards the door, Alexis almost falling off.

_Hold on tight, okay? We'll make our own way out of here..._

Alexis grinned tiredly, leaning forward slightly as a wave of weakness overcame her. Artimis quickly started out the door, prancing in a tight turn to make her way down the narrow hallway, the clatter of hooves echoing loudly. They felt a surge behind them, and Alexis asked, "Artimis, are, are they b... behind us?"

Artimis turned her head quickly, gazing upon about a dozen or so of the Kantheens running after them lightly on huge cat feet, red eyes searing into the young aurors' fleeing forms. She whinnied and thought back.

_Only a few, we'll lose them..._

They raced around a tight corner, passing several other doors along the way. Alexis leaned low over Artimis, feeling the walls rushing past them only a few inches away, and feeling the magical aura of the powerful creatures behind them. Suddenly she heard Artimis neigh loudly in alarm, trying to skid to a halt. Several of the beings had appeared right in front of her, setting off her already skittish horse sense. Artimis tried to rear up to a halt, but her hooves didn't take to the smoothness of the polished stone floors, and she tripped over her own long legs as they skidded into a wider room in the underground chambers. Artimis crashed to the ground painfully, throwing Alexis loose to roll painfully smack into the wall ahead of them.

Artimis shifted into her human form, gasping out in pain and crawling quickly over to Alexis, who tried to sit up on her own, but failed. Alexis heard the bodies gathering around them and cried inwardly for her lost sight,

Wishing she could see them, and thus have more of a chance to fight- regardless her weak state. But she wasn't sure if she'd ever get her sight back again. Artimis held her tightly, her tenseness and protectiveness telling Alexis things were about to get rough. Well, Alexis wasn't about to let Artimis die for Alexis's stupid self pity. She leaned upon Artimis and stood up slowly, her anger fueling as she heard the angry and cautious whispers of her tormentors. She lifted her head in determination and let her anger take over.

She yelled out in furious venting. She felt spells being aimed at her, but she made her wall of flames shield her from the major brunt of them. Then she lashed out, sending fiery jets in every direction. In this state, Alexis actually had a sense of sight. She could discern dim figures writhing about and advancing, and smiled grimly as she threw fireballs of magical flame at the vague figures. After a moment and unwillingly, she felt her anger ebb, and growled in distress. But she couldn't hold on to that strong emotion any longer, and fell to her knees, breathing labouredly as she tried to keep the fires going. She knew more were coming, and Artimis was still not safe, but her body wouldn't let her operate anymore, and she slumped against the wall, passing into painless oblivion.

----------------------------------------------

Severus and Remus stared at the two dozen or so creatures that filled the small cavern, all bearing looks of anger and resentment. None seemed to have noticed the two adults yet, and the Potion's Master and werewolf could barely discern two figures in the midst of the horde, the center of attention.

When Severus yelled out in pain, grasping his arm, there was no mistaking who the two people were. Remus gave a cry of rage and drew his wand, distracting the attention of about six of the Kantheens. Severus also drew his wand, fighting against the pain burning into his skin, and faced the advancing beings. Green flames could be seen weaving in and out of the crowd of panicked and confused creatures, now and then, animal-like screams being heard as the fireballs and jets found their marks. A strong, smooth voice could also be heard in the depths of the group, decking out punishments of all magical sorts. Severus and Remus held their ground, watching in grim triumph as one by one, the Kantheens either fell to their spells or fled deeper into the catacombs of the underground system. Severus noticed the flames had disappeared a while ago, along with his pain. And he and Remus now looked upon the two beaten forms of the young women they had come to rescue. Alexis lay propped against the wall, out cold, Artimis on the floor, sitting up with one elbow, still holding her outstretched wand. The adults ran to them, Severus pushing Artimis's arm down and pushing her up against the wall, as Remus lay Alexis out flat along the ground.

The adults were amazed at the extent of the young women's injuries, wondering what exactly went on. Both were bruised and bleeding from several whips like slashes on their bodies, pale and shaking. Artimis seemed to have been beaten punched several times, for their were numerous darkening bruises on her face. Alexis had a long nasty cut going around her throat, and blood seemed to have caked down her face from her eyes, looking like crimson tears. On top of those, both looked like they could sleep for a week.

Remus was studying Alexis and opened one of her eyes. He gasped, noticing the darkness of her pupils and damage to her retinas, and the missing glint of light that characterized sight. He looked at Severus, who looked back in confusion. Artimis seemed to have come out of her shock and groaned, leaning up off the wall and gazing around for Alexis. She yelped and pushed the adults aside, lifting her to her lap.

Alexis came to, but was afraid to open her eyes. She wanted to wish it all away and wake up to see Artimis and Remus. Hell, even Severus was a welcome sight. She took a breath and opened her eyes. It was no better than when she had them closed. All she encountered was a vast field of blackness that seemed to wait for her and drag hr deep into its recesses, to utterly destroy her. She felt Artimis hug her, and Alexis cried into her shoulder, at a loss for what she was to do. Artimis set her back to lean against a wall and she heard a familiar voice, "Alexis? We're here now... We'll try to help you..."

"Remus! Severus! Thank god... please, I... I can't stand it anymore... it's h, horrible! Please..." She cried, reaching out for Remus, who took her hand. He let go and she felt a presence near her. She shrinked back instinctively, looking around in vain. She heard a sneer and a hand pull her around to look to the front. She smiled, recognizing Snape's voice and gestures. She felt him studying her eyes, muttering something under his breath the entire time. After a moment, he leaned back, speaking to Remus and Artimis, a tinge of relief in his voice.

"Some type of nerve spell, similar to Crucio, caused it. The nerves in her eyes are a bit damaged, but I'm positive I can find a spell..."

Alexis held her breath in hope and desperateness. After a second, Severus pointed his wand at her and said quietly. "It will be a bit painful..."

Then he started speaking in a complicated language that Alexis gave up trying to follow after the fourth word. The spell seemed to have a reverse effect than the one that caused her blindness, for at first she felt a chill, then a freezing cold bit into her mind, almost turning hot in its intensity. Alexis whimpered slightly, clenching whoever's hand she was grasping now. She could almost feel her eyes repairing themselves, the tightening and twisting in her mind giving her a major migraine and making her grit her teeth.

Then as suddenly as he started, Severus stopped the incantation and sat back. Alexis kept her eyes closed, fearing the worst. Severus sighed dramatically, and Artimis said, "Well, open your bloody eyes!"

Alexis did so slowly, and a wave of light hit her eyes, making her squint, even though it was dim in the cavern. She blinked to get rid of the blurriness, tears of joy running down her cheeks, and she saw Snape in front of her. Without thinking, Alexis lunged forward and hugged him tight, smiling widely and felling him stiffen after a moment. She pulled back quickly, looking up at him. They stared at each other warily, then a faint smile traced itself across Severus's lips for a second and was gone. That was all Alexis needed. Artimis pulled Alexis to herself, hugging tightly as Remus joined with a bear hug. Both girls gasped in pain, and he stepped back quickly, apologizing. They laughed tiredly, helping each other up. Remus pulled Severus up, and he straightened his cloaks, glancing at Alexis once and accidentally locking gazes with him.

_(Thank you. If you hadn't... if you couldn't... I, I would've...)_

_I understand. You're welcome. I couldn't refuse that of you anyhow. I AM human you know..._

Alexis laughed aloud, and Remus and Artimis looked between the two in puzzlement, but quickly dismissing it as personal. The four as quickly as possible made their way out of the gloom of the underground systems, Alexis grinning happily as they walked out into the warm sunlight.

One thing was for sure, she would never take what she had for granted ever again. Artimis yawned cavernously, and Alexis followed, wavering slightly on her feet from lack of two days sleep.

_I won't think about that until I actually eat and sleep... right now that sounds like heaven..._

Beside her, Artimis chuckled, supporting Alexis as they slowly made their way towards the shelter, Remus and Severus following close behind.

* * *

I Am so sorry thats Artimis's mind brackets are not working... I will be emailing to see what they can do. _(EckoStalker)_


End file.
